MIENTRAS CRECE NUESTRO AMOR
by RANMANIACO
Summary: Esta es una historia que convina el romance con la accion, hay una nueva prueba de poder para nuestros amigos, y tambien de amor, una chica llega a la vida de Ranma, y le hara pasar momentos graves, sobre todo a Akane, esta historia tambien contiene lemon
1. Un Sueño Perturbador

Notas:Bueno esta es la primera vez que utilizo esta pagina así que no se si este bien subido el archivo creo que lo subí dos veces, pero esta es la buena, espero que les interese y me dejen sus criticas para ir mejorando. Y por ultimo aun no se manejar esta pagina al cien por ciento, asi que cuando hay una separacion de tiempo, o que no hay un seguimiento del tiempo paso a paso, ahy doble o triple espacio, gracias

**MIENTRAS CRECE EL AMOR**

**Capitulo 1: Un Sueño Perturbador**

Ranma estaba durmiendo, aunque parecía tener un sueño muy agitado, de pronto se levanto de golpe, estaba sudoroso y por un segundo, no sabia donde estaba.

Volteo vio a su padre, y recordó, su madre había dicho que tenía que ir a visitar a unos familiares, así que Ranma regreso a vivir temporalmente con los Tendo. Aunque para el, eso del viaje de su madre no era mas que un pretexto para que el estuviera con Akane.

Aunque después de ese sueño, creía que ella tenía razón, aunque jamás lo admitiría.

Se levanto, era mas temprano de lo normal, no solo para el, si no también para toda la casa, así que decidió ir a tomar un baño. Mientras se bañaba no podía dejar de pensar en ese sueño tan raro, o más bien, ese sueño que le recordaba algo en lo que hace mucho que no pensaba.

Después de salirse y cambiarse, fue a la cocina, Kasumi, ya estaba despierta, y preparaba el desayuno, se sorprendió al ver a Ranma despierto y le ofreció algo de comer, pero Ranma al ver la comida, se le revolvió el estomago y la rechazo y se marcho a la escuela sin esperar a Akane.

- Hermana, ¿Donde esta Ranma? -dijo AKane, ya levanta unos minutos después de que Ranma se hubiera ido- Es raro que no siga durmiendo.

- Ya se fue a la escuela Akane -contesto Kasumi- Estaba muy raro, ni siquiera quiso desayunar.

Eso le sorprendió a Akane así que se retiro a la escuela para ver que pasaba con Ranma.

Al llegar a la escuela lo vio, iba a hablar con el pero las clases comenzaron y ya no tuvo ocasión.

De regreso, Ranma como de costumbre iba encima de la reja, y Akane a su lado por debajo, iban muy callados, pero Akane, lo notaba muy raro.

- Ranma, ¿te sucede algo? –dijo Akane sin poder evitarlo, sacando a Ranma de su ensimismamiento.

- ¿A mi?, no claro que no, solo no tuve una buena noche –dijo Ranma un poco evasivo.

- A ya veo –dijo Akane, sin creerle, y de manera insistente agrego- Pero eso es obvio,

- Bueno, es mas bien la razon por la que no pude dormir la que me tiene un tanto nervioso –acepto el chico- Un sueño, que me hizo recordar muchas cosas

- ¿Qué cosa soñaste? –pregunto Akane curiosa

El chico se quedo pensativo debatiéndose con la idea de decirselo o no, de pronto una bicicleta choco contra la reja sacando de equilibrio a Ranma, el cual salto y quedo bien parado en el pavimento, hasta que unos brazos lo rodearon y escucho

- Shampoo feliz de ver a Ranma –dijo la chica muy alegre como de costumbre- Shampoo feliz también de Ranma no casarse con Akane

- Que bien que estén tan felices por ese asunto –dijo la voz enojada de Akane- Disfrútenlo, yo me voy a casa.

Y Akane siguió su camino

- Me alegra que estés feliz Shampoo, pero yo me tengo que ir lo siento, -y antes de que Shampoo pudiera replicar Ranma ya se le había escabullido.

- Hola –dijo Ranma, saltando al frente Akane a la cual habia alcanzado- ¿Estas molesta?

- Yo molesta, ¿Por qué?, eres un idiota –dijo Akane- No hay nada entre tu y yo, me voy.

- Espera –y la tomo del hombro- Hagamos las pases ¿vale?, te invito algo, ¿Qué dices?

Akane lo volteo a ver muy sorprendida, Ranam invitándola, intentando alegrarla en vez de insultarla, definitivamente algo raro pasaba con el, y esa curiosidad, fue la hizo aceptar la invitación, sin antes replicar

- ¿Es una cita, o solo quieres ir a comer uno de esos mantecados que tanto te fascinan convertido en mujer?

- Vaya –empeso Ranma con las manos en su nuca- Es una buena idea ahora que lo dices, pero ¿es que acaso quieres una cita? –termino con un tono muy arrogante

- ¿Cómo….. –dijo Akane poniéndose roja, aunque no sabia si por la furia de lo arrogancia del chico o por la pena- Eres un…

- Vamos ya -dijo Ranma tomándola de la mano y llevándosela, antes que pudiera decir nada mas..

Compraron una hamburguesas y unos helados, y se sentaron en el patio a comer, Akane decidida volteo y le dijo al chico.

- Ranma, ¿te puedo hacer una pregunta?.

- Si claro. Dime –dijo Ranma

- ¿Por que esta actitud? –dijo Akane- Es decir, todo este teatro, de salir juntos, es idea de mi padre y ¿por eso has estado raro toda la tarde?, ¿no sabias como decírmelo?, o es una broma tuya o ¿porque esta actitud?

- ¿Teatro, idea de tu padre, broma? Vaya –dijo Ranma, mientras se levantaba- Siempre tiene que ser así contigo ¿no?

- P-pero –dijo Akane desconcertada por la actitud de Ranma.

- Solo quería pasar un buen rato contigo y distraerme, por que créelo o no, no todas mis cosas o problemas o actitudes se relacionan contigo, y por que no, que la próxima vez que nos pongan trajes para boda, sea por que, verdaderamente lo deseamos, ambos, solo intento, no se, pasarla bien contigo, tal vez, desahogarme, pero nada te parece ¿cierto?. Nos vemos en casa.

Y se fue muy molesto

Akane quedo muy desconcertada, era una respuesta que no se esperaba.

* * *

Al día siguiente, Ranma y Akane iban rumbo a la escuela

- Yo, mm siento lo de ayer, no quise insultarte –dijo Akane de pronto, Ranma se detuvo y Akane también- ¿Si quieres podemos intentarlo de nuevo esta tarde?

- Va no importa, –dijo Ranma- No es que sea el tipo de persona que se merezca tu confianza ¿cierto?, y no necesito tu lastima.

- Eres un insensible, yo intento disculparme y tu… –dijo Akane soltandole un golpe a las piernas con su portafolios.

- A menos que… –dijo Ranma, esquivando su golpee y saltando enfrente de ella y sonriendo petulantemente- lo que quiera sea una cita

- ¿Co.. como? –dijo Akane sorprendida, Ranma no solo habia dado al clavo si no que para colmo su rostro estaba muy cerca de ella, demasiado cerca de hecho

- Si tal vez lo que de verdad quieres es un cita –dijo Ranma, y se le acerco mas, ella retrocedió hasta ser atrapada por la pared, estaba muy roja, pues con un moviendo mas que hiciera el chico, ellos podrían besarse.

Ranma por fin se percato en la posición en que estaban y se puso muy rojo, aunque no se retiro, sin darse cuenta se fueron acercando, milímetro por milímetro, aun mas.

- ¿Qué crees que haces? –dijeron unas voces, y un paraguas y unas espátulas los atacaron haciendo que se separaran para esquivaran, eran Ryuga y Ukyo, el primero le decía a Ranma y la segunda a Akane.

Pero lo primero que se oyo fue la voz de Akane.

- Y a ti que te importa Ukyo. Hola Ryoga –decia Akane, Ryoga la volteo a ver.

- Estabas a punto de besar a mi Ran-chan, eso no te lo permitiré, el va a hacer mío, tu perdiste tu oportunidad cuando se cancelo la boda.

- Yo no iba a besarlo, era el, el que me iba a besar, yo no besaría, a un chico tan torpe, mitad mujer, y tan idiota como el, ni en mil años. Y tu…… -Akane se quedo callada, le iba a gritar a Ranma pero el ya no estaba.

* * *

Mientras en las afueras de la ciudad, un chico, que parecía muy fuerte, entraba,

- Así que aquí ya estoy de vuelta, ya veo, por din te vere de nuevo, Akane.

**CONTINUARA.........**


	2. Pretextos Perfectos

Nota: Recuerden en que las historias algunos títulos de capítulos obtienen sentido capítulos despues

**Capitulo 2 Pretextas Perfectos**

Mi querida Akane, te e extrañado gracias por contestar todas mis cartas  
estas ultimas semanas, recibí tu respuesta, ahora se que como yo no te he olvidado, tu no te has olvidad de mi, el viernes llegare, e ire a visitarte ya deseo verte,

Un beso, Kairu

Ranma había leído esta carta, después de charlar con Nabiki, al parecer, antes que el mismo doctor Tofu, este chico había sido un enamorado de Akane, una especie de novio, de cuando ella tenía doce años. Aunque por el conocido carácter de la chica, no se había concretado nada como siempre.

Y así había cinco cartas mas, Ranma se dio cuenta que este chico era muy especial para Akane, ya que en las cartas, que ella escribía, había palabras como "te extraño", "te añoro", te quiero mucho", deseo mucho abrazarte", para otra chica esas expresiones hasta las mas comprometedoras, podrían ser solo para un amigo, pero para alguien como Akane, eso era, algo mas que amistad.

Lo que más le molestaba era el nombre, Kairu, era un nombre que le ponía los pelos de punta.

Después de clases, ya que iban caminando hacia la casa, Akane estaba un poco fastidiada, ya que el chico no le había querido dirigir la palabra, asi que se paro de sopetón y le dijo a Ranma

- Sigues molesto, por lo que le dije a Ukyo acerca de lo de besarte. ¿cierto? -esto hizo que Ranma se detuviera y la volteara a ver.

- No, no me enoje por eso, solo digamos que me…. Bueno, al menos ya se lo que piensas respecto a besarme –respondió Ranma, y pensó en esas cartas.

- Yo no… -empezó Akane, un tanto nerviosa, ella solo había querido salir del problema con Ukyo. No quería que Ranma pensara que eso era verdad.

- Se que preferirías besarte con el –interrumpió Ranma, arrojandole una de las cartas de Kairu.

- Que yo no… –dijo Akane, se puso nerviosa, tampoco queria que pensara, que prefería a alguien mas, pero él, le había dado el mejor pretexto para salir de esa sin hablar de mas- Además, ¿Cómo te atreves a espiar con quien me carteo.

- Yo no –dijo Ranma esquivando un nuevo golpee- Te espiaba, solo pagué, Nabiki, vino y me ofreció el material, y la curiosidad me vencio.

- Nabiki me las pagara

- Ya veo, así que es cierto que fue tu primer amor ¿eh? –dijo Ranma, Akane solo agacho la mirada- Vaya, pues...

De pronto donde estaba Ranma algo exploto, y una nube de polvo se alzo, el chico salio de ella, quedando al lado de Akane.

- Casi caigo al agua –cuando el humo se disipo, un cuchillo estaba clavado donde estaba Ranma, impacto había sido enorme, ellos ya estabm cerca del puente- Cuchillos Kukuri, ¿acaso...

- Kairu –dijo Akane, un hombre de pelo largo hasta sus hombros, mirada fuerte, de ojos negros penetrantes, muy blanco, de pantalón negro y con una camisa con el diseño de un dragón, miraba a Akane a los ojos- No espera, el no es lo que tu….

- Ranma –interrumpió Kairu, a lo que Akane quedo sorprendida- Hace mucho que no nos vemos, y vas junto a Akane, bueno eso es algo que no entiendo, pero que no tiene la menor importancia, ella ya me había hablado de ti, aunque no creí que fueras precisamente tu. Aun me debes una ¿Sabes?

- Ja –dijo Ranma como burla, ante el desconcierto de la chica, de que estos dos se conocieran- Así que el es tu primer amor Akane, definitivamente tienes pésimos gustos. Y hasta donde yo recuerdo, tu fuiste el que me ofendió a mi.

- Cada quien recuerda las cosas como le convienen, pero ahora pagaras –dijo Kairu.

- Si claro, nunca has podido vencerme, así que ven acércate –dijo Ranma- Un momento, si tu estas aquí, esto significa que…

- No, pero no te lo puedo ocultar, después de todo, Akane, te dirá que ahora viviré aquí, en dos días, llegara junto con mi madre, y sentirás el terror, ¿no lo crees? , pero mientras tanto, Cuchilladas de viento.

Unas ráfagas de viento salieron al blandir los buhillos, e intentaron cortar a Ranma, que para sorpresa de Akane, había tomado la postura de un fantasma y ejecutado el Umisen-ken, lo que le ayudo a escapar, unos segundos después, Kairu, estaba empuñando uno de sus cuchillos sobre Ranma, que se defendía con el otro chuchillo Kukuri, de Kairu, los cuchillos salieron volando y Kairu perdio el balance por un instante, pues con el Umisen-ken, el chico de treanza habia golpeado su espalda, brincando hacia atrás, cayendo debajo del puente, grito.

- LOBO HAMBRIENTO –y una especie de aire azul, muy, muy frío salio de sus manos,

- Rugido del león –dijo Ranma, y para sorpresa de Akane, ese ataque, el cual no era de su estilo, salio con tanta potencia como si hubiera sido Ryuga el que lo hubiera hecho, destruyendo el ataque de Kairu, y dándole de lleno, Saotome salto hacia donde estaba Kairu, y dijo- Yamasen-ken.

- Ranma, ¿Cómo pudiste? –dijo Akane, acercándose a Kairu, que estaba inutilizado en el piso- Usar una técnica como esa en Kairu ¿Pero….

Ranma ya no estaba.

* * *

Dos horas mas tarde, Ranma entrenaba muy duro, en el Dojo, Akane llego de pronto y lo miro con ojos de fuego.

- ¿Cómo pudiste? –dijo Akane- ¿Por qué?

- ¿Kairu no te lo contó? –dijo Ranma

- No, evadió el tema, hablamos de otras cosas, mientras lo curaba, ¿Cómo pudiste hacerle eso?, casi lo matas, era solo una pelea, ¡ por dios ¡

- Ya veo –dijo el Saotome conteniendo la rabia, pero no pudo mas- No era una simple pelea, ¡¿es que estas siega?¡, me lanzo su cuchillo a matar y aun asi lo defiendes, ¡no eres mas que un a tonta¡,

- EL SOLO ESTABA UN POCO CELOSO –grito la chica.

- ERES UNA ESTUPIDA ARROGANTE –dijo Ranma, y se tranquiliso un poco para que nadie oyera y fuera a molestar- El no estaba celoso, nuestro asunto era otra cosa, deja de creerte el centro del universo, era obvio que él no te lo contaría le debe dar vergüenza.

- ¿Qué? –dijo Akane indignada, pero entonces recordó mas fragmento de la conversación entre los jóvenes- Ya veo, entonces ¿por quien era?, ¿Quién llega en tres días?, ¿Por qué le debe dar vergüenza?

- Pregúntaselo a él mañana mientras le revisas las heridas –contesto Ranma,

- ¿Ahora que insinúas? –dijo Akane, desconcertada, luego lo miro con extrañeza y pregunto- ¿O es que acaso estas celoso?

- yo… tal ves si –respondió Ranma, sin poder contenerse, perode inmediato intento dejarlo de lado, ante la antipática sonrisa de Akane- Pero eso no importa, tengo otras cosas en que pensar, y obviamente tu también ¿no?, o dime ¿sientes algo por mi?

- Ranma, yo…, No, no me interesas, deja de ser tan arrogante, y si te preguntas porque me enojo cuando estas con Shampoo o alguna otra "prometida", no son celos, es dignidad, -dijo Akane con orgullo-

- Ya veo, -dijo Ranma- Sabes…. Ya no importa, como dije ya hay otros asuntos y otras personas, es obvio que prefieres a es imbecil de Kairu

- Eres un imbecil, como te atreves, eres, eres un cretino de lo peor –dijo Akane

- No, solo digo la verdad, puedes irte con ese, ¡nuestro compromiso esta roto¡ -dijo Ranma muy serio- Y esta vez es definitivo, , hablare con mi madre para que quede bien claro, mañana vuelve mi madre, y me regreso con ella, espero que ese idota te aproveche, Adios.

**CONTUNUARA.....**


	3. Kara

**Capitulo 3: Kara**

Akane, iba caminado por la calle con Kairu, se desviaron del camino hacia su casa, y se sentaron en unas bancas en el parque.

- ¿Ya estas bien? –pregunto Akane

- Si, gracias por preocuparte –respondió Kairu

- Y ahora si me vas a contar por que se odian tanto Ranma y tu ¿esta la verdad? –dijo Akane- Por que te me has escondido por dos días

- A… -dijo Kairu, la verdad es que el no quería hablar de eso- Así que tu prometidito no te lo contó ¿eh?

- No –dijo Akane desviando la mirada- Su madre regreso al día siguiente que ustedes se pelearon y el se fue a vivir con ella de nuevo, pero no ha ido a la escuela en estos dos días, y respecto a nuestro compromiso, pues, lo rompió.

- Así que lo rompió, era de esperar claro

- Bien Kairu, ya me arte, me vas a decir ahora mismo lo que pasa, ¿Por qué se odian, y que es todo este misterio? –dijo terminantemente Akane en tono autoritario.

Kairu la miro y dio un gran suspiro. Resignándose

- Me da mucha pena hablar de esto, por que a pesar de que fue Ranma el que lo empezó todo, yo me comporte de forma muy… mezquina, y agrande los problemas, por otro lado te e hablado de amor, pero esto se trata de una chica que antes me gustaba mucho, pero que aun esta cerca de mi, y, pues… aun es parte de mi vida. –dijo Kairu

- Ok, eso no me empieza agradando mucho, pero te escucho –dijo Akane

- mm, Ok, después que me fui de aquí, sabes que visitamos a unos parientes nuestros, mi tío y su hija, poco tiempo después, mi tío murió, y mi madre se hizo cargo de mi prima, Kara, pues bien, ella era muy hermosa, y a mi, me gusto mucho, así que unos años mas tarde, iniciamos una relación, hace, como dos años, tal ves después, tal vez antes, conocimos a Ranma, y pues, ellos dos se gustaron mucho, Kara termino conmigo, y empezó a pasar mucho tiempo con Ranma, bueno, pasaron no mas de un mes juntos, por que el y su padre se fueron para China poco después, nunca salieron juntos, pero era obvio que se gustaban y mucho, a mi eso no me agrado, así que hice de sus problemas, unos mas grandes.. Veras, Ranma se iba a ir a China y Kara no quería, así que discutieron sobre esto, Ranma invito a mi prima a ir con ellos, y ella acepto, pero mi madre se sentía mal, y como para Kara ella es como una madre, Kaira decidió quedarse con ella, o sea con nosotros,

- Ya veo, así que, ¿Qué hiciste? –inquirió Akane

- Bueno, mi madre necesitaba un tratamiento urgente, asi que Kara se fue sin poder despedirse de Ranma, y me dijo que le contara lo que pasaba –dijo Kairu cada vez mas avergonzado- Cuando yo me lo encontré, le dije que había decidido venirse con nosotros y que no quería que la molestara, el y yo peleamos en esa ocasión, cuando me reuní con mi madre, le dije a Kara que el tenia una prometida y ella se molesto mucho, aunque ahora se va enterar de todo.

- Ya veo –dijo Akane, ciertamente estaba muy molesta, y decepcionada, pero no sabia de quien estaba mas decepcionada, si de su antiguo amor, por todas las cosas que había hecho, o de Ranma, por utilizar a Kairu y unas cuantas palabras de ella misma, para romper el compromiso y saltar a la conquista de esa chica- Así que tu odias a Ranma por que te quito a tu prima, y el te odia a ti por que piensa que ella se fue para quedarse contigo. Que cosas.

* * *

Ciertamente, esa confesión arruino mucho la imagen de Akane sobre Kairu, le dijo que no se preocupara, pero que solo serian amigos.

Ahora iba hacia casa de tía Nodoka, no por mas explicaciones, si no a sacar todo el rencor que traía dentro

Toco a la puerta y Nodoka le abrió e invito a entrar

- Tía, puedo ver a Ranma –dijo Akane antes que Nodoka invitara algo a la chica

- A claro –dijo Nodoka- A ver si tu puedes hacer algo por el

- ¿A que se refiere? –dijo Akane desconcertada

- Bueno, es que se la ha pasado dos días en el patio trasero convertido en mujer, y entrenando, apenas ha comido y casi no a dormido

- Ya veo, gracias –dijo Akane, y fue al patio de atrás.

Al entrar vio a Ranma, estaba convertido en chica, y lleno de sudor, con unas ojeras gigantescas, y estaba dormitando bajo un árbol, el patio no era como el de su casa, no había un estanque, pero si mucho mas espacio y dos grandes arboles..

- ¡RANMA¡ -grito Akane y la chica se despertó de un salto

- Akane, vaya, ¿Qué haces aquí? –dijo Ranma, femenina, luego reparo en su mochila entreabierta y vio una hamburguesa a la mitad, la saco con presteza del bolso de la chica y la embullo como un caníbal que no ha comido en meses- Mmm, exquisita, e estado concentrado en mi entrenamiento y olvide hasta comer, pero ahora que termine me entro mucha hambre.

- Eres un imbecil –dijo Akane y al fin reparaba en el terreno, este estaba como escarbado en forma de circulos, pero ignoro eso y continuo- Tu madre preocupada, tus compañeros sin saber por que no has ido a clases, y tu entrenando para sorprender a una chica ¿no es así?

- Vaya, así que a eso has venido –dijo Ranma levantándose- Veo que ese idiota, por fin te contó la verdad, no creí que tuviera, los…. La valentía de decírtelo, siendo que eso le hace quedar mal con su nueva novia, o prospecto de ella,

- Imbecil –dijo de nuevo Akane- Tu inventaste un estupido pretexto, diciendo que sentías celos, y que yo no se que, solo para esperar a esa chica. Y te atreves a criticar a Kairu.

- Akane, estas mas torpe que de costumbre –dijo Ranma con una sonrisa- Así que le perdonas lo que hizo ¿eh?, bueno entiendo, eso debe ser por que cualquier chico con sangre haría eso, y por que te gusta mucho., pero Ok.

- Eres un hipocrita, me criticas pero tu estas aquí entrenando hasta desfallecer solo para impresionar a esa chica y reconquistarla

- ¿Cómo? –dijo Ranma y se hecho a reír- Veras, Akane, eso no es tan sencillo, como lo planteas.

- Entonces ilústrame –dijo Akane mas molesta a cada segundo, lo que mas le fastidiaba, era el hecho de que Ranma, la trataba como antes, desenvueltamente, burlonamente e insultándola.

- Ok, veras, aun hay muchas cosas por resolver, y ella es muy testaruda, creo que tengo un gusto muy extraño por las marimachos violentas, -empezó Ranma, Akane no supo como recibir ese comentario- Así que tendré que pelear con ella y vencerla para poder hablar con ella, lo cual no es tan fácil como tu crees.

- Vaya, eres un sinico, usas lo que paso hace tanto tiempo para terminar el compromiso e ir corriendo a reconquistarla –dijo Akane molesta- solo usas pretextos para no cargar con tu responsabilidad.

- Te equivocas, yo no corte contigo usando pretextos, solo corte contigo por una sola razón –dijo mientras tomaba una olla con agua caliente y regresaba a su estado masculino, luego volteo a verla- Después de todo lo que pasamos en Jusenkyo creí que nuestra relación había mejorado. Pero casi de inmediato me di cuenta que no era así, puesto que primero, solo te querías casar conmigo, para "agradecerme", lo que hice por ti en la montaña fénix, y que tu padre me diera el agua del hombre ahogado, la cual se desperdicio, pero eso no era necesario, después de todo, yo salve tu vida tantas veces como tu la mía, y quizá hasta yo te quede debiendo, luego lo que dijiste cuando te pregunte que, que era lo que sentías por mi, y todas esas cartas. es obvio que nos queremos, pero no como una pareja, tu no me quieres como a tu novio, lo que significa que aun podemos ser amigos, casi hermanos ¿cierto?. Es esa la razón por la que termine el compromiso

- Yo… -Akane no sabia que decir- Si es eso lo que sientes por mi, por que no te vas con alguna de tus otras "prometidas".

- Kara no es como las otras, ella es muy importantes, no solo es una chica guapa como Shampoo o una buena cocinera como Ukyo, y menos una loca como Kodachi, de hecho se parece mucho a ti, -a Akane esto le cayo como balde de agua fría- Por eso quiero recuperar a Kara, por que se que a pesar del rencor que me guarda ella me si me quiere, ella me lo dijo una vez, aunque me ese mismo dia por la noche se fue con la madre de Kairu, pero se que sus sentimientos no han cambiado, por que al dia siguiente que hablamos el me dijo una parte de la verdad riéndose a carcajadas en mi cara, por eso el rugido del león funciono también con el la ultima vez, y si habia algo que pudiera haberse interpuesto entre Kara y yo aparte de todo lo que ya existe, esa eras tu.

* * *

- Ahora veo –dijo Akane caminando por la acera, hacia su casa, era ya muy tarde- Ahora entiendo todo lo que dijo ese dia, es un idiota, pero, lo peor, es que o le di todas las razones necesarias en bandeja de plata, cree los pretextos perfectos. Yo hubiera podido…. ¡No¡ ¿que se cree?, yo tenia por que decirle primero, el era el que tenia que decirme algo, aunque a quien engaño me muero de celos y el me… me.., ¡no¡, no y no, que haga lo que quiera.

- Disculpa –dijo una voz de chica, Akane se detuvo y volteo a ver a quien le hablaba, una chica un poco mas alta que ella de cabellera lisa, suelta y roja hasta los hombros, ojos azules y muy, muy hermosa, era la que le hablaba- Es que acabo de llegar y no conozco esta ciudad, mi tía se adelanto y solo tengo la dirección me podrías decir por donde es.

- Claro –dijo AKane con una sonrisa y tomo el papel con la dirección, luego le indico por donde era, la chica se lo agradeció y entre una pequeña platica Akane se entero que ella iba a asistir al mismo colegio que ella- A ya veo, entonces desde mañana seremos compañeras, yo soy Akane Tendo

- Mucho gusto Akane, yo soy Kara, Miniwara, mucho gusto –y con estas ultimas palabras, la chica se fue.

**CONTINUARA……**


	4. Vaya Charla

**Capitulo 4: Vaya Charla**

Akane, estaba sentada en su silla, dentro del salón de clases, esa mañana Ranma tampoco había ido a la escuela, y sin embargo sus peores sospechas se hicieron realidad, la chica que había conocido anoche si era "esa" Kara, la habían presentado esa mañana junto con su primo Kairu, a toda la escuela, lo único que le aliviaba era que no la habían metido en su mismo salón.

Era una chica muy linda, pensaba Akane, "¿será esa la razón por la que le gusta a Ranma?, también parece muy amable", y así se martirizaba con pensamientos de esa clase..

A la salida de la escuela, la encontró hablando con su primo Kairu, ella iba a hablar con el chico pero, alcanzo escuchar una parte de su conversación que mantenían, lo cual no mejoro su humor.

- …tampoco hoy ¿eh? –decía la voz de Kara, iba vestida de pantalón pegado, tenis y camisa con un dragón al frente como su primo- Que lastima, quería verlo.

Eso no le hizo la menor gracia a Akane, ellas apenas se habían saludado por la mañana, pero ella, no podía ocultar su resentimiento hacia ella, aunque la chica no le dio la menor importancia

- ¿Aun sigues embobaba con el? –preguntaba un poco molesto Kairu

- Eso no es de tu incumbencia –respondió Kara con voz autoritaria, y mirada dura- Además, antes de eso, necesito charlar con el.

- Y aquí estoy para que charlemos –dijo ante la impresión de Kara, Kairu y Akane, la voz de Ranma, que la miraba como embobado, desde el otro lado de la acera.

- Vaya, creí que te me esconderías –dijo Kara

- No, para nada, solo no quería venir a la escuela, que tal si "charlamos" en otro sitio, aquí hay demasiada gente –dijo Ranma

- De acuerdo, te sigo –dijo con mirada de hielo la chica.

Ranma dio un salto y se fue por los tejados, Kara lo siguió con la mayor facilidad del mundo, Kairu miro a Akane invitándola a presenciar el espectáculo y los siguieron, Akane fue detrás de todos.

Cinco minutos después estaban en un terreno baldío, Akane los alcanzo y se poso al lado de Kairu junto a la única pared que había que era la relimitación de una propiedad, el la miro un poco sorprendido por que parecía un poco inquieta, pero no dijo nada, la chica no supo si los otros dos se habían dado cuenta de su presencia y por eso no se inmutaban, o simplemente lo dejaban de lado..

- Solo tres preguntas antes de que la "charla" comience –dijo Ranma

- ¿Cuáles? –respondió Kara

- Kairu me contó que estabas molesta por lo de mi supuesta prometida, eso me lo dijo el día que te marchaste con el, a punta de carcajada debo agregar, (y de regalo por el informe le di una paliza) –dijo Ranma, y Kairu hizo una mueca de enojo al recordar eso,, Akane lo miro recordando la decepción que eso le causaba respecto al chico-, y lo comprendo, ¿es esa la razón por la que te fuiste con el?

- Si ganas te lo contestare –respondió simplemente Kara- ¿Cuáles son las otras dos preguntas?

- ¿Podemos apostar lo usual?, ahora si me muero por ganar –dijo Ranma con una sonrisa enigmática

- ¿? –y Kara se hecho a reír- Vale, aunque si gano dudo tener ganas de verte diario por una semana.

- ¿Apuesta? –dijo Akane en forma de interrogación a Kairu, los cuales estaban lejos de los chicos

- Si, cuando ellos peleaban Ranma nunca peleo con todas sus fuerzas contra Kara, era algo inevitable, a pesar de que mi prima, pueda ser no solo la única mujer, si no la única persona capas de pelear con Ranma, no solo a su nivel, si no hasta ganarle –dijo Kairu, ante lo ultimo Akane quedo impresionada- Como te dije a Kara siempre le gusto mucho Ranma, así que para animarlo invento una forma en que ella siempre ganara, una apuesta, si ella ganaba la pelea Ranma la invitaría una semana a comer, y si era Ranma quien ganaba, ella lo dejaría besarla. Aunque Ranma siempre le empataba, o se dejaba ganar

- ¿Qué? –dijo Akane, eso le molesto mucho, pero después recordó que ella ya mas no podía hacer, su ultima oportunidad había sido ayer, y ella decidió ser orgullosa, ahora no podía molestarse, al menos no podía denostarlo, por que si lo hacia, solo le daría a Ranma la confirmación de lo que ella misma le dijo, que solo era, orgullo y vanidad, por no ser ella el centro de atención, al menos eso era lo que le había insinuado-

- Y ¿cual es la otra pregunta? –dijo Kara

- ¿Por qué te cortaste el pelo?, se te veía mejor por debajo de la cintura, que solo hasta los hombros, así te ves horrible –dijo Ranma, Akane se quedo sorprendida, por un momento recordó como solía decirle ese tipo de cosas a ella, y se dio cuanta cuan idiota era al no notar que en el lenguaje de Ranma eso era un halago, pues después de todo lo que espero a esa chica, eso no podia ser solo un insulto.

Kara, sonrío y se escucho que dijo "idota", y de pronto desapareció del terreno visual, Ranma cruzo sus brazos protegiéndose todo el frente y giro justo para recibir una poderosa patada que lo sacara volando, Akane y Kairu, apenas pudieron esquivarlo, y Ranma se estrello contra la pared detrás de ellos, Kara apareció y le dio una patada descendiente, pero solo golpeo roca, por que Ranma ya no estaba, se giro, y en un moviendo indefinible, tomo las manos de Ranma que habían estado cerca de golpear su espalda, y lo lanzo lejos.

- Vaya –dijo Akane, "Ranma no bromeaba con ese entrenamiento, apenas puedo verlos, y esa chica fue capas de bloquear el Umisen-ken" pensó muy contrariada. "Tío Genma decía la verdad, así como Kairu, ayer que les conté por fin todo a mi familia, el tío estaba muy contrariado, creí que lo que me había contado de ella era exagerado, pero… ella esta a su nivel, en todos los aspectos, y como dijo, no importa mi arrogancia, yo nunca podré ganarle a esta chica si nunca e podido pelear al nivel de Ranma."

Ranma se movió en zigzag rodeándola y ataco de golpe, Kara lo bloqueo con una patada, y con otra le intento dar en el rostro, pero Ranma giro y le impacto una patada en el torso que la mando volando, pero ella quedo de pie.

La chica se irguió se puso de perfil y alzo su brazo extendiendo su dedo

- Veo que vas en serio, nunca pensé verte a este nivel, debes tener buenas anécdotas de cómo obtuviste este asombroso poder. Dragón de Hielo –y en su dedo se empeso a acumular mucha energía y de golpe salio una ventisca y de pronto un rayo azul golpeo el piso donde un segundo antes estaba Ranma, el piso se congelo de inmediato, y se heló a lo mas profundo,

- Valla –dijo Akane

--------------- FLASH BACK --------------

- Por dios, bueno si puedo creer que sea mejor que yo, pero luchar al nivel de Ranma tío, es poco probable –decía Akane en la sala donde estaban todos, su padre llorando por lo de la ruptura del compromiso, Kasumi consolándolo y los demás atentos a la platica de Akane y Genma.

- Te equivocas, esa chica era mas fuerte que Ranma, ahora con todo lo que a pasado en sus vidas, podría decirse que es el, el que por fin esta al nivel de ella, ¿recuerdas en que se basa el Shinryu shoten ha? –pregunto Saotome

- SI claro –respondió Akane- En el manejo de las temperaturas del Ki, y sobre todo del Ki frío

- Así es, y el estilo de los Miniwara, es lo que llaman el "silencio frío", se basa en dos técnicas mortales, el silencio, y el manejo de las temperaturas del Ki, sobre todo del Ki frío.

------------------ FIN DEL FLASH BACK ---------------------

- Tío Genma no bromeaba –dijo Akane, al ver como el campo se iba haciendo hielo..

Ranma, salto y grito, "Destierro del Dragón", y extendió sus manos una bola de poder salio y rompió otro rayo congelante, solo se oyó a la pelirroja gritar "Escudo del Dragón" y extender sus manos, la energía de Ranma golpeo contra una especie de barrera invisible y se disperso de inmediato pero Ranma ya no estaba, Kara junto sus manos como orando y en un repentino moviendo las extendió a los lados mientras gritaba " Escudo del Dragón tase 2", fue como si un esfera de cristal la rodeara, y Ranma apareciendo mágicamente a su espalda salio despedido con un gran estruendo,

- ¿Fase 2? –pregunto Akane sorprendida

- Esa técnica se llama "Fases Del Escudo Dragón" –dijo Kairu- Fase uno escudo fuera del cuerpo, fase dos, escudo proveniente del cuerpo, fase tres, escudo dentro del cuerpo.

"no comprendo totalmente, pero si Ranma no a podido penetrar la fase uno ni la dos, menos podrá la tres." –pensó Akane, sin darse cuenta que sonreía

Mientras Kara se lanzaba a golpearlo, en un ágil moviendo Ranma le da una patada de giro en la espalda y la saca fuera de un circulo de hielo, que se había formado por los ataques de ella misma, ella se levanta y le lanza un rayo de hielo, pero Ranma lo golpea al vuelo y lo estampa contra el piso de un puñetazo mientras grita "Shinryu de tierra", y el circulo de hielo colapso en un estallido de energía al rededor de Ranma y se va expandiendo en forma de círculos que se elevan, dándole a Kara, la cual salio volando como si fuera una muñeca, y el ataque le da una y otra y otra ves, ella cae al piso y Ranma cae sobre ella,

- Gane –dijo Ranma, y ante su supresa Kara sonrío

- Vaya, rompió la fase tres no me lo esperaba –dijo Kairu, ante la mirada de conmoción y desagrado de Akane por el resultado de la batalla.

- Entonces hablemos –dijo Kara- Despues de todo, hay mucho de que platicar.

* * *

Unas horas después, casi al anochecer Kara y Ranma estaban en unas bancas del parque.

- Así que todo fue culpa de Kairu –decía Kara, ya habían aclarado todo, y estaban a punto de reconciliarse- Bueno ya le diste su merecido, pero después de todo es mi primo y le debo mucho, no puedo odiarlo, después de todo tambien tu y yo tenemos parte de culpa.

- Es cierto –dijo Ranma

- Y ¿de verdad tu compromiso con esa chica esta roto –pregunto Kara

- SI te lo juro –dijo Ranma, la miro y se le acerco- Entonces, ¿nos daremos otra oportunidad, pero, esta vez como se debe?

- Con una condición, que seas tu el que cobre el premio de la apuesta que ganaste y no yo…. –empezó Kara

Ranma se acerco y la beso interrumpiéndola, con una ternura que era indescriptible y al mismo tiempo con mucha pasión

Akane los pudo ver detrás de un árbol, una lagrima cayo por su cara y se fue. Los chicos se quedaron besándose, y después hablarían ya que aun tenían mucho que contarse

**CONTINUARA......**

Notas: Bueno gracias por los comentarios espero seguir recibiendolos, yespero les siga gustando, seguro mañana o el lunes el nuevo capitulo, "El torneo de las artes marciales"


	5. El Torneo De Artes Marciales

Notas- bueno se que es tedioso el princio pero es necesario para que la historia adquiera logica y no pareca una historia toda salteada, asi que leanle, jeje, espero les agrade

**Capitulo 5: El Torneo De Artes Marciales**

"Ya ha pasado mas de una semana… –pensaba Akane, sentada al lado de Ranma, en una clase a la que, como a las demás, no tenia ganas de poner atención desde hace una semana- desde que Kairu y su primita se mudaron aquí, es extraño, Kara parece muy buena y le agrada a la mayoría de las chicas, pero yo simplemente no puedo soportarla, pues como las pocas que me respaldan, la creo muy arrogante, además… -y volteo a mirar a Ranma; y es que el hecho de que Kara no fuera de su agrado se había hecho palpable cinco días atrás, cuando por accidente, Kara, la cual para sorpresa de todos no era muy buena en el deporte, había hecho perder a su equipo en voleiball y Akane le había gritado de una manera exagera e insultativa, agrandando por mucho la situación, a lo que Kara no aguanto y la golpeo mandándola contra la pared, al otro extremo del gimnasio, Ranma había intervenido y sacado a Akane de ahí, la chica para librarse del aprieto le hecho la culpa a su padre, el cual según ella la mantenía bajo presión por el asunto de la ruptura del compromiso, lo cual Ranma no tuvo inconveniente en creer- le prometí a Ranma ser buenos amigos, y hasta le pedí disculpas a esa odiosa chica"

La realidad era que Kara era muy amable y agradable, pero en lo que a su poder se refería, si era bastante arrogante y gente como Akane, Shampoo, y a otras chicas o personas dedicadas a las artes marciales, les resultaba odiosa su actitud, la cual era peor que la de Ranma.

Akane ciertamente le había pedido disculpas a Kara, y la explicación de Ranma calmo a la pelirroja, pero era obvio que lo que había empezado como una prometedora amistad, solo se iba convirtiendo en un intenso odio, lleno de celos y envidia.

Al día siguiente que Kara llegara, Akane había hablado con Ranma y prometido ser buenos amigos, así que cuando el chico no se quedaba con Kara, acompañaba a la peliazul a su casa, se peleaban e insultaban como de costumbre,"una relación normal", pero para Akane, incluso esto, resultaba extrañamente muy raro, parecía faltar algo, algo que ella misma había dejado ir por su orgullo.

Era obvio que la relación de Kara y Ranma marchaba viento en popa, el chico ya había compartido con ella su mas grande secreto y ella lo había tomado de la mejor manera, (riéndose y burlándose de él, exactamente como lo solía hacer la Tendo), a Nodoka, no le desagradaba la chica, pues a su manera de ver, era una mas en la colección de su hijo el "gran hombre varonil", y era un don Juan,, pero le había confesado a Akane que la prefería a ella, esta por su parte pasaba el tiempo que mas pudiera con Kairu, pero le había aclarado que no tendrían nada que ver, su pretexto era la gran decepción que su actitud marcaba, pero en realidad eso era algo que entendía y hasta aceptaba, la verdadera razón de su rechazo era que, aunque se lo negara a todos, los celos la consumían, y si sentía eso por Ranma, era injusto intentar algo con Kairu, al cual hace mucho que ya no quería, después de todo su relación había sido hace mas de seis o siete años, y la de Ranma con Kara, apenas uno o dos.

Ranma también sentía celos al verla con Kairu, aunque eran raras esas ocasiones, y estos eran sosegados de inmediato por la compañía de su nueva novia, a la cual no trataba tan diferente de Akane, la insultaba, se peleaban y demás, aunque había sus marcadas diferencias, a ella no tenia reparos en besarla y abrasarla de una forma que no solo a la Tendo, si no a todos, les hacia pensar que su relación era muy "profunda".

Lo único que a Akane le agradaba de esta situación, era la cara de malestar que ponía Kara al tratar a sus rivales, era verdad que como había dicho Ranma, Kairu y hasta Genma, ellas eran muy parecidas, tenían el mismo carácter fuerte y otras características, pero también había sus diferencias, por ejemplo, la pelirroja no mostraba la minima señal de celos cuando Shampoo o Ukyo, intentaban besar a Ranma, o lo abrazaban, pero era mas impaciente que la Tendo, pues el mismo Ranma había tenido que interferir varias veces para evitar que las lastimara.

Ese mismo día, al ir saliendo de la escuela, Akane vio su escena favorita, a Kara rodeada por Kodachi, Shampoo, y Ukyu, Ranma también estaba ahí, pero vio que no peleaban, así que se acerco discretamente para escuchar de qué hablaban.

- … y resolveremos este problema luchando –decía Kara ante la sorpresa de Akane, esto no le agrado en lo mas mínimo, es cierto que ella había tenido que "apostar" a Ranma en algunas ocasiones, pero era normalmente por presión de otros, sin embargo esta chica lo apostaba deliberadamente.

- Shampoo, esta lista para la pelea –dijo poniéndose en guardia.

- No, no –atajo Kara antes que las demás dijeran algo- No será hoy, será en un mes, dentro del Torne de Artes marciales –termino extendiendo un folleto.

- Shampoo saber de torneo, mi abuela me dijo que era mi obligación entrar, y poner en alto el nombre de las amazonas, es un torneo muy importante, no solo por el premio, si no por el prestigio de los peleadores y la magnitud de sus competidores –termino la chica.

- Así es –dijo Kara- Participara cada clan y cada escuela, reprensando cada quien a una, así que nosotros cinco pelearemos por nuestro lado, si alguna de nosotras cuatro gana, las demás se apartaran de Ranma, y si Ranma gana, el decidirá con quien se queda y las demás se retiraran para siempre. ¿De acuerdo, o tienen miedo?

Ante esto último las tres chicas aceptaron y se retiraron. Akane también se retiro.

- Déjame entender esto –dijo Ranma una vez a solas con su novia- ¿Me acabas de apostar?

- mm pues si –dijo Kara, despreocupada- Mira Ranma, ese torneo solo lo podemos ganar tu o yo, y me e quitado a esas tres de encima por un mes.

- Vale, vale –respondió el chico- pero ganar, no es tan censillo, Ryoga seguramente participara, y el es muy capas, además, no hay que subestimar a Shampoo, al parecer su abuela tiene mucho interés en ese Torneo, y si ella entrena a Shampoo, esto se pondrá muy grave, aunque de hecho muy interesante.

- Ya veo –dijo Kara- entonces, no serás el único reto a vencer, esto se pondrá muy interesante.

* * *

En casa de Akane, su padre había hablado con la chica y dicho que era su obligación entrar, ya que era un torneo muy importante, y que tenia que hacerlo con Ranma, ya que ese torneo era por parejas y el chico era el unico a parte de ella con el estilo libre.

Akane no le hizo la menor gracia, dijo que no rogaria a Ranma para algo así, que el seguramente estaría con su nueva novia, y que ese torneo no le importaba, y se fue muy molesta a su cuarto.

- Cálmate papa –dijo Kasumi, pues Soun lloraba a mares- Yo hablare con ella.

Kasumi subió, toco y entro al dormitorio de su hermana, se acomodo en la cama y la miro.

- Sabes, Ranma, literalmente no puede participar con Kara en ese torneo, no tienes que rogarle, y sin embargo si es una muy buena oportunidad para ti, a demás sabes lo importante que es esta clase de cosas para papa, y tu eres la única que sabe luchar

- ¿A que te refieres con que es una muy buena oportunidad? –pregunto Akane intrigada.

- A eso –dijo Kasumi con su característica sonrisa- Hermana, podrás ocultarlo todo lo que quieras, pero yo te conozco, te e visto triste desde que rompiste con Ranma, se que el te gusta, y que lo quieres, y no, no me lo niegues a mi –atajo Kasumi cuando Akane quiso negarlo- Mira, podrás entrenar un mes con Ranma y pasar tiempo en el bosque con el, es tu decisión, pero si necesitaras un tiempo para reconquistarlo, esta es tu ultima oportunidad. Piensalo hermana

Y Kasumi salio de la habitación, Akane se quedo pensando en ello, no era que se molestara en intentar conquistar a Ranma, pero lo detenerlo tan cerca de ella por ese tiempo era muy tentador

Al poco rato, bajo a hablar con su padre el cual feliz, le empezó a hablar del torneo

- Veras, hija –dijo Soun- Este es un Torneo que se hace cada siete años, en distintas partes del mundo, es un torneo reconocido y muy importantes, el premio monetario es muy importante, pero el de prestigio es mejor, luchan cada clan o escuela de combate, y ganarlo es un honor muy grande, yo participe en uno pero no pude ganar, me parece que el maestro Happosai lo gano dos veces seguidas cuando era joven.

- Bien –continuo Soun- el torneo, es por parejas, y se maneja de forma muy dura, se pone a todos los participantes en un bosque, y los dejan ahí, cuantas noches sean necesarias, para que al final solo quede una pareja, las reglas son simples, durante el día podrán buscar o emboscar a todas las parejas que se puedan, durante la noche se curaran heridas o se descansara, cuando se queda inconsciente se pierde, salen del torneo cuando pierden dos veces, y dos empates forman una derrota, abra ninjas o sujetos que les informaran como van los puntos. Cada clan será muy fuerte esta vez gente como la abuela de Shampoo enseñara de todo lo que pueden ser capases.

- Ya veo –dijo Akane, y pensó, que si Kasumi no la hubiera convencido, se hubiera arrepentido mucho, es verdad que gente como el clan de los animales, o el clan de los Fénix , de Junsenkyo, no participarían, pero pelear contra gente como Ryoga, Ukyo, Shampoo, Mousse, y por supuesto Kara, y Kairu que habían pasado por situaciones tan peligrosas como Ranma, y que eran muy fuertes y se prepararían a su mas alto nivel, era muy tentador y excitante, ella no podía quedarse atrás, era hora que aprendiera técnicas de energía y así no desmerecer ante nadie, y estar junto a Ranma solo seria una ganancia mas.

* * *

Al día siguiente por la tarde Ranma llego a la casa de los Tendo, con una maleta y paso al Dojo, donde estaba Akane entrenando, al verlo ella se detuvo y dijo.

- Vaya creí que no vendrías, al fin te convencieron ¿eh?

- No necesitaron convencerme, es imposible que participe con Kara, y tu eres la única en estilo libre, aparte de que creo que era mi unica oportunidad de derrotarla –dijo Ranma.

- Ya veo –dijo Akane, pero porque tardaste tanto

- Traje obsequios –dijo Ranma, abriendo la petaca y sacando unas armaduras negras.

- O vamos, eso es muy anticuado –dijo Akane

- No lo es, veras recuerdas la armadura que me puso la abuela de Shampoo cuando me enseño el Shinryo Shoten Ha, pues es esta, este metal reacciona al calor del Ki, así que mientras mas Ki calorífico le metamos la armadura se expandiera mas y pesara mas, y asi obtendremos una velocidad y fuerza superior

- Ya veo asi que me vas a entrenar ¿eh? –dijo Akane con una sonrisa- Me ¿enseñaras a lanzar energía?

- Si, primero te enseñare el tigre volador, ya que tu Ki al igual que el mío no puede manejar el Rugido del León, pero esa es una técnica que no funcionara contra Kara, así que será solo para empezar, de ahí aprenderás el Destierro del Dragón.

- Así que esa técnica que usaste contra Kara ¿eh? –dijo Akene, y recordó algo sobre una platica que había tenido con Kairu- Así que esa no era todo el poder del Destierro del Dragón ¿eh¡?, También me enseñaras el Dragón de Tierra.

- mm Tal vez –dijo Ranma- Aunque me gustaria que supieras en que se basan las técnicas y tu misma inventes la tuya, a diferencia del Rugido del Dragon y el tigre volador, el Destierro se basa en la fuerza fisica, por eso entrenaba como mujer, si aumentaba mi fuerza en esa forma, en hombre seria mas fuerte, y por eso este entrenamiento, mientras mas fuerte seas, mas poderoso y letal sera el Destierro del Dragón.. así aprenderás paso a paso, en los primeros quince dias tendrás la armadura con tu propio Ki, en los últimos quienes días la tendrás con mi propio Ki, y luego los mezclaremos, yo también en los últimos días lo are con nuestros Kis mezclados, e iremos aumentando el ritmo del poder.

- De acuerdo –dijo Akane

**CONTINUARA….**


End file.
